1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gastronomy feeding apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved feeding tube support apparatus arranged for the positioning and mounting of a feeding tube in cooperation with a gastronomy tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feeding tube structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and in conditions of use of a gastronomy tube, a patient is fed through an opening for the feeding of the digestive tract through a surgical opening.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by availing itself of the use of a readily mounted and erected feeding tube support structure arranged for securement into an opened configuration and permitting interfolding of the components for ease of storage and transport and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.